runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tirannwn
thumb|left|Een voorbeeld van de prachtige bossen in Tirannwn.Tirannwn is de regio ten westen van Kandarin, op het westelijke einde van Gielinor. Het is een lege elven wereld, overdekt door bossen, en grotendeels afgesneden van de rest van RuneScape. Je kan het alleen betreden na het voltooien van de Underground Pass quest. Andere wegen van ingang zijn door de poorten van Arandar, Een charter schip nemen naar Port Tyras (beide hebben ze de voltooien van Regicide nodig), en het activeren van de elf teleport crystal, die je krijgt onder Mourning's Ends Part I om naar Lletya te teleporteren. Houd in de gaten dat de fairy ring code D-L-R je theoretisch in het koninkrijk zal teleporteren, maar je zal uitlopen op een doodlopende weg. Het is de enige regio van RuneScape waar elven wonen. Er wordt gezegd dat de elven hier terugtrokken, maar er is niet gezegd wanneer. De elven leefden voor vele honderden jaren, en zagen de God Wars. Behalve elven leven er ook nog konijnen, dire wolves en grizzly bears in Isafdar, een gigantisch woud wat veel van Tirannwn beslaat. Er zijn vele valstrikken in Isafdar, wat reizen heel moeilijk en gevaarlijk maakt. Zie Traps voor meer informatie. Het is slim Anti-poison potions en eten mee te nemen. Level 56 agility is nodig om door heel Tirannwn te komen, want spelers komen langs dense forest dat level 56 Agility nodig heeft om te passeren. Belangrijke Locaties *Arandar Pass, een bovengrondse pas die je van Kandarin naar Tirannwn brengt. *Prifddinas, de gigantische elven stad. Geen mens is er ooit binnen geweest. Het is gevormd door elf crystals gemaakt, en is best mooi om te bekijken. *Tyras Camp, het kamp van King Tyras. Je kan er Halberds kopen. Er zijn veel Tyras Guards die er patrouilleren, maar ze zijn niet agressief. *Elf Camp, heeft een loom (spindraden) voor kleren te spinnen. Hier verblijven Lord Iorwerth en een paar Elf Warriors *Lletya, een stad van rebellen, in het zuid-oostelijke deel van Tirannwn. *De Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon, waarvoor je The Path of Glouphrie gehaald moet hebben om hem te betreden. Belangrijke NPC's *Lord Iowerth: Speelt een rol in Regicide, en kan gevonden worden in het Elf Camp *Ilfeen: Herlaad je crystal uitrusting voor wat geld. *Eluned: Speelt een rol in Roving Elves en herlaad je elf teleport voor wat geld. *Islwyn: Kleinzoon van Glarial, en speelt een rol in Roving Elves. Hij kan je een nieuwe crystal boog, maar hij kan ze niet repareren. *Arianwyn: Speelt een rol in Mourning's End Deel 1 & Deel 2 Valstrikken Tirannwn zit vol met valstrikken die je niet makkelijk ziet, dus let goed op. Er zijn 3 type valstrikken. Tirannwn is littered with traps that are not easily noticed, so be wary. There are three types of traps: *Leaf trap: Kan tot 15 hitten. Ga er dichterbij en klik op jump bij de dichtstbijzijnde kant. *Spring traps: Kan ongeveer 8 hitten. Klik op de basis van de val om te passeren. Falen zal je damagen, en je teruggooien. *Tripwire: Moeilijk te zien, en je moet erover heen springen. Falen zorgt voor 4 pijlen die twee keer 5 op je hitten, en je vergiftigen.. NOTE: Als je een Prayer Book (van The Great Brain Robbery), en een Holy Symbol meeneemt, kan je helen van vergiftigen, en het kost je maar 3 prayer points per heal. Quests * Underground pass * Regicide * Roving Elves * Mourning's End Part I * Mourning's End Part II * Catapult Construction Muziek *Far away *Forest *Breeze *Woodland *Everywhere *Settlement *Crystal Castle *Meridian Extra Info * Er zijn magic trees dichtbij Islwyn. * Er zijn plekken waar je adamant ore kan hakken, dichtbij Islwyn. * Ten noorden van de Elf Tracker is een Whiteberries spawn. * Spelers moeten door sommige delen van Tirannwn Dense Trees passeren. Dit is een obstakel, maar je kan hem niet falen. Overig Heel Tirannwn heeft een Welsh Thema (Deel van Engeland), wat je duidelijk kan zien aan namen van Elven, plaatsen, etc. * Veel elven hebben typische Welshe namen. * Isafdar betekend 'Lowest' (omdat het het meest zuidelijke deel van het gebied is, of misschien omdat het laag is). * Lletya kan vertaald worden in herberg of barak (wat het ook is). * Prifddinas betekend 'Hoofdstad' (geen uitleg nodig) * Een lek in de wereldkaart van een paar jaar geleden liet een groot wit-groen gebied aan het water ten westen van Tirannwn zien, wat misschien een toekomstige update wordt. Category:Locaties Category:Tirannwn en:Tirannwn